Meet Me at the Equoniox: Forks Where?
by jacobxslenena
Summary: Twilight Related with Edward, and Bella


Gabriella Kiyoko Tsukino!" my mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. My mother yes named me after my grandmother, my father was Japanese his name was Kai Tsukino, my mother's name is Julia Chang, weird since she was Native American, how my parents met was honestly like a cute love story, my mother always wanted to travel somehow she ended up in Tokyo, shortly afterwards she met my father, the two fell in love married very quickly and had me. Then all too shortly it all ended my father died we continued living in Tokyo until I turned 17 on June 30th. My mother was a fashion designer she was also a writer, but was tired of the fast paced life of the city so we moved to Forks, Washington. I had a heart shaped face which I hated; I always thought my eyes were always to far apart, my skin was an okay color I had a light caramel complexion, my eyes were an unnatural grey color my lips were full, and my cheekbones weren't too high, all this was accompanied by an average build that wasn't athletic I felt I had very few curves, though my ex-boyfriend would disagree but then again we broke up so his opinion might've changed. I yawned as my alarm clock blared my body was still sore from unpacking I groaned softly as my feet touched the cold floor. I drug my sore body to the shower and took a long hot shower letting the hot beads roll off of my back. After getting dressed I made my way to the kitchen eating a breakfast hot pocket.

"Bye mom." I mumbled groggily as I made my way out the front door to my car.

"Drive safe!" she called from the door.

I drove down the street trying to tune the radio into something decent, apparently going the speed limit wasn't fast enough because a black mustang came zooming pass me and my little car, once I arrived at school I was immediately consumed by the students. By the time lunch had started I had met a group of very interesting students. I had met a boy named Tyler Crowley, a girl named Lauren Mallory who had silvery blonde hair who apparently can't stand the sight of me for, reasons I could care less about. Followed by an overly helpful boy named Mike Newtown he was sort of cute with a baby like features, he wore his hair blonde hair in neat little spikes, along with a girl named Jessica Stanley who is overly interested in popularity and everyone's personal lives, she talks way too much, and has dark curly hair. Then there's a girl Angela Newton I think her name is, she's tall, shy, quiet and very nice, I absolutely think she's one of the very few normal people here, and that I can actually stand to be around. She has light brown hair and soft brown eyes. Then there's Eric Yorkie, who is a bit strange, and seems to know every detail about this school, and is on the school paper. I've also made friends with the ever so popular Bella Swan, and her boyfriend. Bella was very pale with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face, her boyfriend Edward Cullen is also interesting he's charming, polite, determined, and very stubborn. He also has angular—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze shade, Edward is 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body. As I sat through lunch while everyone made small conversation about their plans for graduation. Angela commented that her mother already wanted her to start on her graduation invitations this early in the year.

"So Gabriella is your family coming to graduation?" Tyler asked.

"Oh um I don't know it's still early in the year, I mean it's only September."I mumbled.

"So where are you from anyway?" Lauren asked, though I could tell she wasn't that interested.

"Tokyo." I replied trying to ignore the rudeness in her question.

"Really, what's it like?" everyone's attention seemed to be focused on me.

"It's busy, and uh fun." I managed to mumble.

"Do you speak Japanese? Is your dad Japanese? Do you know karate?" these questions were shouted by everyone.

"Yes, I speak Japanese I lived there all my life, my father is very much Japanese, and that's stereotypical I don't know karate." I answered as politely as I could.

"Give her a break." A girl with short spikey hair that reminded me of a pixie she was about four foot something, her eyes were a vibrant gold color like Edward's.

"Alice." Edward said a smile playing on his lips.

"Where's Jasper?" she finished before Bella could even get the question out.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked my voice was so small, but then again this Alice girl was single handedly the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life.

"He's my-." Alice paused for a moment.

"Where is he anyway?" Bella pressed, changing the subject.

"Oh he's helping out the history teacher tutor some students." Alice explained.

"Hey Gabriella we were all going to the movies after school, do you want to come?" Mike asked his eyes were bright; Jessica shot me a nasty glare.

"Actually I can't I still have a lot of stuff to do at home." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No, it's fine but maybe some other time we can hang out I mean we have the whole school year." I smiled before gathering my things and tossing out my lunch tray, before making my way to my locker.


End file.
